What Happens When Zoinkidoink Doesn't Work
by JezzMine
Summary: A small favor should not be so complicated.


**A/N: (**This is for Bits for her birthday! Hope it's been a great day! Also this is unbeta'd at the moment, so any mistakes are my own. I apologize now. Enjoy!**)**

* * *

><p>"Are we sure this is going to work?" Harry asked uncertainly.<p>

Ginny leveled her fiancé with a stern gaze. "Yes," she emphatically responded.

"Okay then," relented Harry.

"Oh, don't do that," admonished Ginny.

"Do what?"

"That right there," she said poking a finger into his chest. "Have second, third, and even fourth thoughts. After all it was your idea."

He frowned rebutting, "One little sentence..."

"We're not arguing semantics."

"You've been spending too much time with Hermione."

"That's exactly the point. Hermione needs this."

"But shouldn't she have a choice in the matter?"

"Harry, please," began Ginny exasperated, "it's not like we're force feeding her a love potion. We've been over this. They just need a small push in the right direction."

"Isn't that what we've been doing with all the nights out, dinners, and so on?"

"Well yes."

"And they still need help?" He looked at her pointedly. "Don't you think that maybe nothing has happened because they don't want it to happen?"

"No." She held up a finger before he could start protesting again. "The reason they haven't acted on those occasions is because they were surrounded by people, mainly their friends and family. Honestly, not everyone is comfortable with PDA," she said cheerfully giving him a brilliant smile. "Besides have you ever paid close attention to the two of them? Complete and total sparks. They just haven't noticed."

Shaking his head Harry knew he wouldn't be able to dissuade Ginny from this crazy scheme to get the couple in question to admit their feelings for one another.

"Now, where's Mimzy?" questioned Ginny searching for their owl. "You better not have sent her out either."

"I didn't. She was in the kitchen."

"Mimzy," she called softly. "There you are sweetness. Take this to Hermione at the ministry."

The owl gave a hoot in understanding, and after the note was attached took off.

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"What we're doing," Ginny reminded.

"I can't claim complete noninvolvement."

"Not a chance. That one little sentence ignited the whole plan."

"All I said was that both of them should find someone, I didn't necessarily mean each other."

"Shush, it's going to happen."

**MWMWMWMWMWMWMW**

He could always beg for forgiveness. What's that saying it's better to ask forgiveness than permission, or some such nonsense?

"Oh really Ginny?" Hermione sighed. That girl is maddening. Honestly, like she couldn't run her own errands. No, apparently she couldn't because she asked Hermione for a tiny favor.

Hermione stuffed the note back into the envelope huffily. She'd give Ginny credit not only could she time it perfectly, she could also use just the combination of words to get Hermione to comply with her request.

Knowing she wouldn't refuse Hermione added the extra chore on her lengthening to do list.

That's how a few hours later she found herself practically running through Diagon Alley trying to make it to the shop before closing time.

"Oh wait," she cried at the girl closing and locking the door.

"Hermione, hello," the girl chirped merrily.

"I need to pick up something," she replied gesturing toward the entrance.

"Sure, go on in. He's in the back. He said someone would be stopping by."

"Thanks," smiled Hermione. "I got caught up at the ministry or I would have been here sooner," she was explaining as she went inside. Receiving no answer she turned to see the girl had already left. Slightly disappointed because she was assuming some help, she tiredly made her way to the back.

Walking through the deserted store was odd. Usually the place was crammed full of customers. Without all the distractions she was able to fully appreciate the design of placement.

Chiding herself, Hermione continued on her path. One of the doors at the back was left ajar. Peeking inside she discovered her target. Instead of announcing her presence she watched a moment. It wasn't often that she was able to be in the position of observing this particular person without their knowledge.

"You might as well come in," a voice broke her concentration.

"How?"

"Your footsteps through the shop. It's quite empty you know."

Straightening up she placed her briefcase and coat on the outside of the door. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"You're not. Ginny said she'd be stopping by."

"She couldn't make it."

"I gathered that much," he smirked.

"Right, I've come to pick up her package or whatever."

"It's over there," he pointed.

"That's it?" she asked starring at the small parcel. From the looks she didn't see the urgency of Ginny's request. "Couldn't you have had it delivered?"

"Ginny said she'd get it herself."

"Humph," replied Hermione with her patented eye roll. "Well I'll just get it and be on my way."

"Why such a hurry? Not even a hello or a how are you. What you got a big date or something?"

As if, thought Hermione. "As a matter of fact I do." He didn't need to know it was with a nice relaxing glass of wine in a nice relaxing bubble bath. "But let's observe the niceties. Hello, how are you today?"

"By all means then. And I'm quite well thank you."

She crossed the threshold. "I don't see what the big deal is?" She said lifting the package. "Ginny made it seem absolutely imperative this be picked up immediately."

He laughed. "To each their own I suppose." He bent back to his workbench.

Shaking her head she made her way to the exit to find it blocked. This wouldn't have been a problem if there'd been a way to open the door. There wasn't a door knob, handle, or other means of opening the door. Thinking this had something to do with trying to open the door with arms loaded down with inventions Hermione managed to push. It didn't budge.

"Um, the door won't open."

"Come now even you must know how to open a door," he teased walking over to her. "Ah, the no handle. It stumps most people. You see, you push," he demonstrated placing a hand on the surface then he put some weight behind it. Again the door didn't move.

"You were saying," Hermione prompted.

He gave her a level glare. "Zoinkidoink."

"What?"

"It's the password to get out."

"Password?"

"Yes, it's a security system."

Raising an eyebrow pressed him to continue his explanation. "I've had some people trying to gather information about what goes on in here."

"People want to steal your ideas?"

"Don't sound so incredulous. Competitors want to know what I'll come up with next. The media would also like to know, not to mention the adoring fans that manage to sneak in. This prevents them from leaving with the valuables."

"Fine then just deactivate it or whatever."

"I tried."

"What, that's it? One word?"

"Yes, it was a precaution to prevent myself or trusted staff from being locked in. Don't worry, Verity will be along shortly."

"She's already left. Isn't there something else you can do?"

"Zoinkidoink!" he shouted. The door refused to swing open as it was designed to.

"That's not helping."

"It's the only thing to do. The password is supposed to open the door."

"Is that the right one?"

He gave her a look that temporarily shut her up. "Of course it is, who do you think sets the password."

"So sorry but this isn't on my list of things to do."

"It isn't on my top ten either, but..." he broke off giving her a speculative once over, "it might not be so bad."

"Honestly," was her response to his somewhat lewd behavior. She began searching her garments. Her wand, there had to be a spell to counteract this security system. Coming up empty she tried to remember, oh right her wand was in her coat for easier access on the trip home.

"Ugh."

"Problems?"

"Is there no other way out?"

"Not until someone comes along and says the password on the outside."

"Who else knows the password?"

"Verity."

"And? You said trusted staff."

"She's the only one I trust. She's been a loyal employee, she'll be taking over the Hogsmeade branch when it's finished."

"How lovely," she responded absentmindedly.

Chuckling he went back to his work.

A bone weary sigh escaped as the situation finally penetrated. She was trapped inside the inventing room of a joke shop. But not any joke shop, no it was Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. And it wasn't just a plain old anyone who was with her. No, she was shut in with none other than George Weasley himself.

* * *

><p><em>More to come soon! If you want you can review and I'd like really appreciate it!<em>


End file.
